<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your City Gave Me Asthma by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814946">Your City Gave Me Asthma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me'>I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big brother Wilbur to the rescue, Brothers, DON'T BE FUCKING CREEPY, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Oneshot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Siblings, Tommy needs a hug, angst but it do get happy dw boys, completely platonic, fight me motherfucker, i do apologise for i am illiterate, they're brothers your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aight boys i wrote this mostly for myself cause these two have fucking killed me.<br/>hope you like it lmfao.<br/>comment if u hate it cause then i have an excuse to run at you and throw hands. </p><p>                        :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))</p><p>Also listen to 'Your City Gave Me Asthma', i cry myself to sleep listenignt to it every night lmaooooooo help m e :)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your City Gave Me Asthma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well past 11 on a Thursday night when Wilbur’s phone pinged with a Discord notification from the boy he considered and loved as a younger brother.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence that the boy would message Wilbur hours after promising to have an early night.</p><p><br/>
Shaking his head with a smile the 24 year old placed his guitar beside him on the bed and picked up his phone to open the messages.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Tommyinnit</strong>: Will are you awake? <strong>[11:37]</strong></p><p><br/>
<strong>Tommyinnit</strong>: No wait your sleep schedule’s more fucked than mine of course you’re awake <strong>[11:37]</strong></p><p><br/>
Wilbur re-read the same two messages over and over with a cocked eyebrow and a slowly increasing frown waiting for then inevitable spam and the reason he’s awake right now.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Tommyinnit</strong>: Actually don’t worry. Goodnight Wilby <strong>[11:39]</strong></p><p><br/>
Something’s wrong with Tommy. His brain screamed at him to find out what was bothering his child which is what led Wilbur to call him without hesitation.</p><p><br/>
After a few nerve wracking seconds Tommy finally answered with a watery “Hey Will”</p><p><br/>
Tommy was crying. His little brother was upset. This will not do.</p><p><br/>
“Hey hey Toms, deep breaths okay? Can you do that for me?” Wilbur said softly trying not to panic himself.</p><p><br/>
Tommy had called him before after nightmares, but every time he had said that it was a nightmare.</p><p><br/>
Now Wilbur had no idea what had made the boy so upset and that scared him more than he’d like to admit.</p><p><br/>
Once Tommy had calmed enough to speak properly Wilbur decided to ask.</p><p><br/>
“Are you okay Toms? What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah I’m okay, are you okay though?” Tommy asked quieter than Wilbur had ever heard him speak.</p><p><br/>
Confused and still trying to understand he maintained the soft tone, “What do you mean, Tommy? I’m fine, rather worried about you, but I’m okay. What’s this about?”</p><p><br/>
Tommy was silent for a moment as if he were trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“i- i was listening to your songs because I had a nightmare and I wanted to speak to you but I know you said you were tired so I thought the next best thing was to listen to you sing so I listened to V-Vienna because that’s my favourite and and-” Tommy spoke fast all in one breath starting to sob again.</p><p><br/>
“Tommy, Toms slow down it’s okay I’m not going anywhere. Take your time, okay?”</p><p><br/>
“Okay” Tommy whispered with a sniffle.</p><p><br/>
“Um, so I listened to Since I Saw Vienna, and I actually listened to the words, and Wilby you seemed so sad and I don’t want you to be sad because you don’t deserve to be sad. You deserve all the happiness and shit”</p><p><br/>
Wilbur felt his heart physically crack.</p><p><br/>
“Oh Toms-” Will started.</p><p><br/>
“After I realised how incredibly depressing the whole album is I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what I’d do if I lost you and I panicked. Wilby please don’t ever leave me” Tommy whispered once more, his voice cracking at the end.</p><p><br/>
Wilbur didn’t think he could possibly love his little brother more. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would protect this child. Like he’d legitimately meet a n y o n e who gave Tommyinnit trouble in a Tesco’s Express car park at 3am to gift them the meanest uppercut to the jaw they’d ever have the displeasure to experience. Murder was on the table if it meant making sure there was always a smile on that boys face.</p><p><br/>
“Tommy, I promise I will never leave you. Ever.” Wilbur reassured, “Listen to me, Toms. I wrote those songs when I was in a dark place as an outlet for my emotions, but now I am indeed “happy and shit”, and you are one of the main reasons for that”</p><p><br/>
“Really?” Tommy asked. Wilbur knew that he’d made him smile from the tone of his voice.</p><p><br/>
“Yes really” Wilbur smiled too mentally making plans to visit his gremlin child.</p><p><br/>
A few minutes of content silence went by and Wilbur thought Tommy might have fallen back asleep until,<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Will, I miss you. Which I guess is silly cause I’ve only seen you once” Tommy mumble the last part mostly to himself but the elder heard it anyway.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not silly at all Toms, I miss you too. In fact I was just thinking that as soon as it’s safe you could come to Brighten? How’s that sound?”</p><p><br/>
Wilbur could practically feel Tommy’s excitement half way across the country and laughed.</p><p><br/>
“Who else were you thinking of meeting up with?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Haven’t thought about it, I thought we could hang out together for a few days just the two of us before we invite others, y’know now your parents know I’m not some random creep from the internet”</p><p><br/>
The two boys laughed, forgetting the previous topic almost entirely.</p><p><br/>
“Oh but Wilbur you’re so much more than some random creep from the internet,” Tommy cackled along with Wilbur shouting an ‘oi fucking disrespectful child!’, “you’re my big brother too”</p><p><br/>
Wilbur felt chest pains like he never had before. Good chest pains though.</p><p><br/>
“I will cry” he responded after a second with a grin and another cackle from Tommy.</p><p><br/>
Another few minutes passed with the two brothers excitedly talking about what they’re going to do together in Brighton before they invite more friends to join them.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly Tommy let out a big yawn mid sentence that he couldn’t possibly cover up.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I think it’s time for you to get to sleep, you’ve got college tomorrow. You can’t make big brain<br/>
pro gamer moves if you’re half asleep” Wilbur spoke in a tired voice yawning as well.</p><p><br/>
“You need to sleep too then big man, I heard that yawn” Tommy sassed, well as much as he could with his eyes drooping.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I will Tommy. Goodnight”</p><p><br/>
“Goodnight Wilbur”</p><p><br/>
There were a few beats before either of them hung up, Wilbur was about to end the call when he heard a small “I love you, Wilby”</p><p><br/>
Will spoke with a voice softer than ever and a smile that reached his eyes “I love you too, Toms”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>